Good Dream
by aolurker
Summary: Alex has a very VERY good dream; she tells Olivia about it.  MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY please.  And, as always, feedback feeds the muse.  :


**Title:** Good Dream**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
>Fandom:<strong> Law and Order: SVU**  
>Pairing:<strong> Alex/Olivia**  
>Rating: <strong> M**  
>Summary:<strong> Alex had a very, VERY good dream. And she tells Olivia about it.**  
>Notes:<strong> Mature Audiences Only, Please. Also, feedback feeds the muse. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Good Dream<strong>

As she did every morning, Alex turned off the shower with a quick flick of her wrist, efficiently brushed extra water off her body, wrung out her hair, then pushed the shower curtain aside and began reaching for the towel that was hanging on a bar just outside the tub. But she stopped short of her goal, startling and jumping slightly at the unexpected sight of her girlfriend standing just a couple feet away, leaning casually against the bathroom vanity, legs crossed at the ankles, facing the shower, holding Alex's bathrobe, and wearing just a pair of light sweat pants, a plain white t-shirt, and a small smirk.

After recovering from her initial reaction, Alex just silently cocked an eyebrow at Olivia's unabashed and openly appreciative once over of the attorney's glistening wet and naked body as she calmly stepped out of the shower and on to the bathmat. When Alex was fully out of the tub, Olivia finally roused herself from her position, unhooking her ankles and advancing the small step or two needed to close the distance between herself and the attorney.

Without saying a word, Olivia held Alex's bathrobe open, inviting the attorney to put her arms through the sleeves and put it on. Alex gave Olivia a small curious look but did as the detective clearly wanted her to do, slipping on the robe and allowing Olivia to reorient them, such that Alex's back was to the vanity rather than Olivia's.

When the attorney was clothed, at least somewhat, and turned, fully facing the detective again, Olivia raised the robe's hood over Alex's head and spent a moment gently using the hood to partially dry Alex's hair before lowering it again and also lowering her hands. She grabbed hold of the collar of Alex's robe, using either side of the open garment to pull the attorney towards her, and then still without saying a word, brought their lips together in a slow lingering kiss. With a flick of her tongue Olivia requested permission to enter.

Permission that was quickly granted, Alex instinctively opening her mouth to Olivia, tasting the mint of newly brushed teeth, feeling the movement of Olivia's tongue against her own, the brush of Olivia's moist, soft lips, the gentle sway of Olivia's body, the firm pull of Olivia's hands, holding Alex close as the detective deepened the kiss. And a soft sound of contentment issued from the attorney's throat and into the detective's mouth.

Olivia heard the sound, the quiet moan, and her lips curved slightly as she continued to kiss and explore Alex's mouth for long seconds more, swirling her tongue, licking across teeth, massaging lips, tightening her grip, before finally, finally, long seconds later, relenting. Bringing the kiss gently to a close she then pulled back and looked at her lover, the attorney's face flushed, eyes still closed, breathing heavily, Alex's body leaning forward, instinctively wanting and seeking more.

After a second or two, when Olivia didn't reestablish the kiss or say anything, Alex finally opened hooded lids to find Olivia looking back at her tenderly. The detective then let go of the collar of Alex's robe to reach up and brush some matted hair away from Alex's face before reestablishing eye contact and smiling gently at the attorney.

Alex smiled languidly back and let her eyes drift shut and then open again before finally breaking their silence, speaking the first words of the day, the attorney's voice and words barely above a murmur, "Good morning."

"Mmmmm," Olivia hummed in agreement as her smile transformed back into a slight smirk, both of them knowing but not yet acknowledging just why it was such a good morning. The detective leaned back in and slightly to the side, placing several lingering kisses on Alex's jaw and neck as she also let her hands slip down from Alex's collar, under Alex's open robe, down the attorney's warm and still damp body, letting them settle on the ever so slight flare of Alex's hips. "It is," she expanded her reply between gentle kisses.

Alex's eyes fluttered shut at the low rumble of Olivia's voice, the fleeting touch of Olivia's hands as they traveled down her body, and the slow sensuous attentions of the detective's lips. The attorney tilted her head to the side, giving Olivia better access, and allowed herself to revel in the sensations for several seconds longer, feeling just the beginnings of a warmth having nothing to do with her shower spread through her body. Another soft sound of contentment escaped her before she started speaking again. "So..." she drew out the word on a half-sigh, rocking her hips slightly and lacing her arms around Olivia's neck, "Did you have a good night?" she asked, her voice light, almost teasing.

Olivia chuckled lightly at the question and the tone and lifted her head enough to give Alex another slow kiss on the mouth before answering with a small crooked smile, "Oh, I think you know I did."

Alex's smile turned slightly shy, but also a little sly as her eyes darted away and then back. For yes, yes she did know Olivia had had a 'good night'. She was, after all, the reason for it.

Olivia just chuckled again lightly and put her hands fully around Alex's waist, still under the attorney's robe, bringing their bodies together, Alex bare skin against the cotton covering Olivia's, and dipping her head once more to give the attorney another kiss on the neck, and then another. "So..." it was Olivia's turn to draw out the word as she nipped slightly at Alex's jaw, "You going to tell me what that was all about?"

They both knew exactly what Olivia was referring to, but Alex was enjoying Olivia's attentions and their mutual amorous and relaxed mood and wanted to draw it out a little more. So she responded with a light, almost dismissive voice, "What? Can't a girl wake up in the middle of the night and make love to her girlfriend for no particular reason?"

Olivia chuckled one more time at Alex's playful response as she pulled her head back up and regarded Alex with an amusedly skeptical expression as she responded, "I'd say that was a little more than 'making love', wouldn't you?" she bantered back.

This time it was Alex's turn to chuckle, not to mention blush slightly. And though she managed to keep her voice light, it also now took on a slight edge, a slight rasp as she remembered some of the details of her actions, "Okay, then can't a girl wake up in the middle of the night and _ravage_her girlfriend for no particular reason?" she conceded Olivia's point.

"Mmmmm," Olivia hummed in agreement again at the word Alex chose, but also hummed for a different reason, as well, the mood beginning to shift and the warmth that had begun to build within them and between them built further as both women recalled the night before.

For a ravaging it was.

Olivia had awakened to the sound of heavy breathing, with Alex's lips against hers kissing her, and Alex's hand down her pants stroking her. The attorney had kissed and caressed for several drawn out moments, fully, oh very fully, waking the detective. Then, after determining Olivia was awake and aware and clear as to Alex's intent, the attorney had slithered down Olivia's body, drawing the detective's pants down and off and then taking Olivia with her mouth and lips and teeth and fingers, working the detective's body to a perfection of speed and pitch and tone and rhythm, taking as long as needed, giving as much as need, pushing as high as needed, before finally bringing Olivia off spectacularly. Alex had then crawled back up the detective's spent body and kissed her long and deep, sharing Olivia's essence with her, refusing Olivia's attempts to reciprocate, just gently and lovingly urging the detective back into a sated sleep, one Olivia fell into quickly and easily, not knowing what she'd done to deserve what had just happened but with a lingering smile on her face and glow in her gut because of it nevertheless.

Olivia inhaled deeply and shook herself out of her reverie, refocusing her mind on the present and responding more fully to Alex's question, "Oh, you're most welcome to do that any time you want, reason or no," she smirked at Alex, letting the attorney knew she most certainly was not complaining. "It's just usually there *is* a reason," Olivia then continued as she brushed aside another bit of hair and gave Alex another light quick kiss, "So are you going to tell me what it was?"

Alex swallowed hard, a small pulse coursing between her legs at the memories that flashed through her head and at the both arousing but also somewhat nerve wracking idea of telling Olivia about them. She brought her hands down from Olivia's neck to fiddle a little with the collar of Olivia's shirt and also shifted her eyes down, look at them rather than Olivia as she answered, "I, um," Alex could tell she was blushing slightly again as she explained, "I might have had a dream."

Olivia also looked down briefly at Alex's hands and smiled as she prompted lightly, letting the mood build and deepen, but also trying to keep it a little playful, "Wow, it must have been a _really_good one, huh?"

Olivia could see the slow wistful and blissful smile that Alex couldn't have kept from curling her lips if she'd tried and could feel Alex's body relax into the memories, "Oh, yeah, it was," the attorney agreed wholeheartedly.

Olivia brought her hands back to Alex's hips and started to brush her thumbs lightly across the skin of Alex's sides and abdomen, soft movements that Alex's mind barely registered, as the attorney was too occupied with thoughts of the night before, thoughts that, even now, hours later, were obviously still distracting and enticing and arousing the attorney. And that obviousness, that power these thoughts had made the detective curious. So Olivia ducked her head slightly in an attempt to regain Alex's gaze and when she did, when she had regained Alex's attention she asked sincerely, "So, if it was so amazing then why, when you were finished with me, didn't you let me, um, help you out?"

Alex bit her lip, her mind might not have registered the caresses of Olivia's thumbs, but her body sure had and that combined with the building memories as well as her next admission had her shutting her eyes briefly to take a fortifying breath before reopening them and responding with a small, bashful shrug, "You were pretty occupied so you probably missed it but I, uh" Alex looked away again in mild embarrassment before looking back and finishing, "Kind of helped myself out."

Olivia's heart as well as regions lower in her body fluttered over Alex's admission and she hummed yet again deep in her throat, "Did you now?" she asked sensuously but also with a slightly cocked eyebrow. She then began moving more than just her thumbs, trailing her whole hand further inward, letting both the fronts and backs of her fingers, play back and forth over Alex's stomach, seeing the attorney's eyes flutter shut again, feeling the attorney's muscles quivering slightly below her hands, both shifting the mood further and silently seeking permission to go further.

Alex nodded her answer and her permission through the sensations, then held her breath momentarily when she felt one of the detective's neatly trimmed fingernails ring and tickle inside her navel before using that one lone fingernail to scrape and draw a slow, tempting, promising line straight down from there, lower, lower, ever lower.

Alex's attention was torn between the enticing journey of Olivia's finger, and finishing her response to Olivia's inquiry. "It," Alex attempted but stopped with a gasp and a slight buckling of her knees as she felt the path of Olivia's finger come to an end, the detective's finger brushing the attorney's apex. For even though she had known all along that's exactly where it would end, and even though she had known she'd been getting warmer for some minutes now, had known her body had been reacting and priming to Olivia's presence and touch and to the memories of the night before, she hadn't realized just _how_sensitive she was, how ready she was, and hadn't realized just how incredibly intense that first contact would be. And, oh, God, was it intense.

Alex attempted to steady her breath, biting her lip to contain another moan as Olivia wasted little time before dipping down into Alex's core and then back up, rubbing the length of the attorney. Alex could feel herself tilting her pelvis to accommodate the detective, knew Olivia was feeling and discovering just how wet she was, and could think of little else than the feelings coursing ever more strongly through her. Yet somehow, somehow, she managed to compartmentalize enough and managed to gather enough air in her lungs to finish her previous thought, "It took the edge off."

Olivia smirked slightly at Alex's last statement as she dipped into Alex's pussy again, "But it really didn't fully satisfy, I see," Olivia responded quietly as she pointedly let her fingers play in the fluids she found at the heart of Alex's core, making it clear that yes, yes she most certainly knew just how aroused Alex was. Olivia than moved her hand once again, spreading those fluids up and down Alex, rubbing, massaging, caressing, exciting further.

And this time Alex couldn't bite back the moan as her eyes fluttered shut and her head tipped slightly back. Still, she couldn't help but answer Olivia honestly, openly, "It's never as good as you," she rasped.

Once again Olivia's body quivered and she had to fight to hold in her own moan at Alex's already so very needy reactions and breathy voice and sincere words, god what this woman could do to her! But fight she did, determined to keep her focus on Alex. "Always nice to hear," the detective replied on a murmur, as she once again stroked the full length of Alex's pussy, also determined, now more than ever, to repay the attorney in full for the night before. And knowing just what she needed to do in order to do that.

Olivia took one more step forward, removing almost all space between them, fully pinning the attorney between the vanity and her body, swirling her fingers through Alex's wetness, reaching up with her other hand to thread it through Alex's hair, leaning forward, "So why don't you tell me about your dream," the detective whispered directly, encouragingly, sensuously in Alex's ear, "And maybe I can do more than just take the edge off for you."

Alex shivered at the closeness, the sensations, the tickling of breath against her ear, the quality of Olivia's voice, the promise of Olivia's words, and the further reminder of the night before and all the devastatingly arousing memories that came crashing back into her head with it. Her knees weakened again and she whimpered softly but otherwise didn't respond, not quite able to bring herself to despite her obvious desires.

Alex could feel Olivia's lips curve into a small smile against her cheek as the detective once again stroked through Alex's flesh and once again encouraged the blonde with tender but prodding words, "Come on, sweetie, you know you want to tell me. And I want to hear." Olivia's voice then lowered even further, "So just tell me," she husked, also accompanying her last sentence, her last request, with a firm pass of her fingers directly over Alex's clit again.

Alex jumped at the sensation as another soft cry escaped her, and she knew there was no point resisting. "You were in it," she managed to gasp out before licking her lips and leaning back more heavily on the vanity, letting it support more of her weight, allowing her, consciously or unconsciously, to spread her legs further apart for Olivia.

Olivia couldn't keep from chuckling ever so slightly at both Alex's words and actions as she also couldn't keep from teasing just a little through more kisses, more caresses, "It better have been me, sweetheart, and not someone else!"

Despite the situation, despite her rising arousal, Alex also smiled at Olivia's teasing, and in that second she also relaxed, Olivia instinctively knowing how to put her at ease, what words to say, what tone to use. Any hesitation or apprehension Alex might have been feeling simply faded, enabling her to just ease into the moment, letting her mind and body get lost in the somewhat ethereal memories and emotions of the dream...

"We were in the courtroom," Alex began again, recalling the first parts she could remember and relating them on a breath, "You were on the stand, I think being cross examined, except then you were held in contempt." Alex paused to moan as she felt Olivia's free hand drop from her hair down past her shoulder to her chest, brushing over her breast and lightly tweaking a nipple as the detective's other hand continued its slow play through her lower flesh.

After a moment to steady herself, Alex continued, "I don't know what you did, I really don't know, but you were livid as they took you from the courtroom. So livid," Alex stopped again and bit her lip, recalling the scene in her head as well as feeling Olivia's fingers tighten ever so slightly on her nipple and trying to contain her reactions to both. When the pressure of Olivia's fingers relented, Alex was able to take a breath and go on, saying what was already patently obvious to them both, "And, God, it turned me on."

Olivia inhaled deeply at the picture Alex was painting, fully understanding where Alex was coming from. After all, for better or worse, both women had always found the other one extremely sexy when angry. So Olivia knew this aspect of the dream was definitely a contributing factor to Alex's enjoyment of it, but she also knew it certainly wasn't the whole of it, not nearly. So she pushed on. She tweaked Alex's nipple one more time, twisting it just a little harder than previously, before leaning in and laving several more kisses on Alex's neck and collar bone, caressing, stroking, touching as much of the attorney as she could and prompting quietly, "Then what happened?"

Alex exhaled and pushed her body into Olivia's attentions, arching her chest and neck into the detective, threading her hands through Olivia's hair as she continued the story, "Next thing I know I'm down in lock up with you. I think," Alex stopped on another gasp as Olivia's fingers flicked solidly over her clit once more then retreated to play through her folds again, "I think," Alex resumed, "I was going to read you the riot act but..." she paused as a small shutter ran through her at the memory she was about to relate, "You grabbed me and shoved me up against a wall and started kissing me."

"Mmmmmm," Olivia was getting a clearer picture of where this was going and so just continued to use her touch and her words to encourage Alex to tell her more, "And did you like that?"

Much like before, Alex's knees wobbled a bit, but she otherwise didn't respond immediately.

Olivia twisted Alex's nipple and circled her clit lightly again as she repeated her question a little more pointedly, "I asked if you like it."

"Yes!" Alex gasped out, as much a spontaneous and truthful answer to Olivia's question as a response to the detective's actions.

Of course, Olivia knew that was going to be Alex's answer so she just resumed her slow confident seduction of the attorney's body, and resumed pulling the rest of the dream from her. "Then what did I do, Alex? Tell me what I did next," she quietly commanded.

"You... you didn't even say anything. You just started untucking my shirt," Alex was having more and more trouble getting her words out, concentration at a premium and her breathing getting shorter and shallower with each passing moment as Olivia continued to stray and move across her body. Alex fought to stay focused, "And started lifting my skirt."

"I did, did I?" Olivia cooed hotly, helping keep Alex lost in the moment, "And what did you do?" she asked seductively as she bent and reached down, dropping her free hand to take hold of Alex's leg near her knee and hoisted it up such that the attorney's foot was planted on the vanity top, Alex having no choice but to remove her hands from Olivia's hair and place both of them on the counter behind her, her already open robe falling further open, off one shoulder, fully exposing her torso and chest to the warm moist air of the bathroom, one leg now completely splayed and spread, opening her very center to Olivia, opening her very self to Olivia.

Alex whimpered in arousal and desire and exposure at the new position, the new vulnerability, the new brazenness, the new possibilities and the promise of Olivia's even more intimate touch.

A touch Olivia didn't hold back long, now able to truly and fully caress the length of Alex, starting at her entrance, tracing up through Alex's folds, up over and around her clit then back down again the other side, before settling her fingers again at the attorney's opening; not pushing in, just teasing, playing, circling, circling, around and around.

Alex tried to push down on them, bending her one knee, lowering her pelvis as best she could, desperately attempting to bring Olivia into her. But the detective pulled back each time, just smiling at Alex's wanton display, knowing she'd eventually give into Alex's desires, but first wanting, needing to know the rest of the dream. So Olivia picked up where she'd left off, "Tell me, sweetie," the detective encouraged with another circle of Alex's opening, this time pushing her middle finger in up to the first knuckle and moving it around, "Tell me what you did when I had you against the wall," she repeated her earlier request.

"I knew we shouldn't..." Alex gasped out, "I tried to resist," she bit her lip, eyes closed in concentration, hips still moving in an attempt to bring Olivia's fingers deeper into her.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Alex's answer but didn't break the spell, keeping her voice low, raspy, "Why? Why did you try to resist?"

"I was nervous," Alex responded breathily, "Someone might hear us... someone might... see us."

Ahhhh, yes. Olivia knew now that she was getting close to the true center of the dream, and to the root of Alex's reaction to it. For though Alex wasn't an exhibitionist by any means, Olivia knew that the _idea_of it, the pushing of the envelope, the bending of the rules, the riskiness of it and inherent possibility of being caught, all of these things nevertheless very much excited the attorney. So she accepted that excitement and went with it, inquiring further, probing deeper. "Who would hear us, Alex? Who would see us?" Olivia purred out as she once again lifted her free hand to grab a handful of hair at the back of Alex's head while also adding her ring finger to her middle finger on the hand located lower, both fingers now just barely entering the attorney, but both moving within and stretching the attorney ever so slightly and both poised to go further, promised to go further, promised to go all the way if only Alex would answer.

The attorney gasped again, feeling Olivia's grip in her hair, feeling Olivia's fingers positioned and ready to enter her, and reliving the emotions of her dream, the feelings she experienced, the nervousness, the fear, the danger, the undeniable and incredible arousal. She knew she had to answer, and so she did. "The guard..." Alex took a breath and then concluded her tale, "The camera."

And there it was.

The way Alex had said those last two words, the way her body had responded when she said them, Olivia now knew exactly what had turned Alex on most in this dream.

The camera.

In the dream it was probably a close circuit security camera, black and white, grainy, no sound. But Olivia knew it was more the general idea of it than the quality of the picture. The idea of being watched, being seen.

Being recorded.

As this image and this notion and this insight flashed across Olivia's mind, she found her own arousal levels shoot up, as well. The detective's eyes shut briefly and her body rattled as a shiver of excitement ran through her. Because, good lord, that was just really fucking hot!

But fighting down her own reactions, fighting to fulfill her promise to Alex, she got control of herself, gripping Alex's hair a little harder, making her voice a little deeper, a little more dangerous, a little more promising, "The camera, huh?" she repeated Alex's last words back to her.

"Please, Olivia, please!" Alex was beyond the ability to answer any more, to talk any more, just wanting, just needing Olivia inside her.

And she could feel Olivia's hot breath on her chin and was grateful that Olivia clearly already knew what Alex was asking for as the detective responded, "Please what, Alex? Please enter you?" Olivia wiggled her two fingers at Alex's entrance, "Is that what you want?"

"Olivia!" Alex's knees and hips and body moved, desperately searching for the penetration she knew was coming, she knew was imminent, "Yes!"

And Olivia obliged, "Then that's what you'll get," the detective husked as she used one long stroke to enter Alex with her middle and ring finger, the two fingers sliding all the way, all the fucking way inside the attorney before pulling almost all the way out and then shoving in again.

Alex cried out and threw her head back, arching her neck and back, throwing her full weight on her arms behind her, opening even further the leg hitched up on the vanity top, giving herself over to the sensations and to the detective.

"Like this?" Olivia taunted with another deep thrust, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Alex panted, "God, yes!"

And, god, yes, Olivia loved seeing Alex this way, completely abandoned, completely desperate. And the detective wanted to make her even more desperate, and knew she could by going back to the crux of the dream, talking about it, exploring it, expanding on it. "And is this what you were nervous the camera would see, Alex?" Olivia's voiced sounded in Alex's head. "That it would see how much you want this? See how much you like this?" Olivia continued to pointedly thrust in and out of Alex, twisting her wrist, swirling her fingers within the blonde, exciting and touching and rubbing all of Alex as she continued to taunt, "See how open you are to me? How much you like it when I take you? When I finger you?" Olivia ended her litany of questions with a particularly forceful thrust in.

"Olivia...!" Alex could do little but cry out again, for everything Olivia was doing, everything she was saying, god it was all true, and god it was setting her on fire!

But Olivia wasn't done yet. "And not just see it live, Alex," Olivia spoke again, now crossing her fingers inside the attorney and moving them, stretching Alex's flesh, pushing her, pulling her, manipulating her, "But also recording it to watch later, maybe, hmm?"

"Yes!" Alex nearly sobbed as she shuttered and shivered, the heat lamp warming her exposed body from above, Olivia's fingers burning her from below, the idea contained in Olivia's words, and idea that clearly struck at the very core of Alex's arousal, sending a shock from her brain down through her body into and through her clit and her hips bucked into Olivia's fingers.

With the focus now clear, with the end now in sight, with more secrets being revealed and desires being spoken, Olivia just pressed on, "Anyone could see it then, Alex, anyone," she taunted the attorney. She held on to Alex's body as tight as she could, thrust into her as best as she could, gave as much as she could as she continued, straying now from the dream, describing and exploring possibilities, testing the waters, knowing she'd find them receptive, "If there were one in our bedroom, Alex," she rasped, "Then it could record you. It could record you and then anyone could know what you look like. What you look like when I cuff you to the headboard and pleasure you," Olivia moved quickly in and out of the attorney's body, rubbing the top her passage, rubbing the bottom of it, rubbing everywhere. "And anyone could see how much you enjoy when I bend you over the end of the mattress and take you with a strap-on. How you writhe under me, how you beg me, Alex!"

"Olivia, please!" Alex did just as Olivia described: she begged. The insight, the intuition, the ability to read between the lines, the speaking to all of Alex's hidden desires, not hidden any more, not to mention the constant and building friction between her legs had Alex teetering on edge, on the very edge, god it wouldn't last much longer, it couldn't!

"I could even blindfold you, Alex," Olivia was relentless, "You wouldn't know where the camera was. You wouldn't know what it was seeing," Olivia pulled her fingers back, almost all the way out, "You'd just know it was seeing how much you like being stroked and fondled," the detective then added her index finger to her other two fingers and not as forcefully as before, but still with impetus, inserted all three fingers into Alex as she whispered harshly, though also truthfully, as both them knew without reserve or judgment, "How much you like being fucked."

Alex was out of her mind, "Liv... Liv...", back bowed, breasts offered up, nipples peaked and so fucking hard and tight, arms shaking, hips undulating, pussy stretched nearly painfully, the pressure and arousal and heat undeniable, the need indescribable, "Please... please!"

Olivia suspected that in the dream Alex never quite got to the end, never quite went over the edge, suspected that's why the attorney awoke so worked up. But Olivia certainly wasn't going to deny her that here, and, in fact, wasn't going to deny her any longer. So she began speaking again, ready to bring this to a close, "Then we could watch it later, Alex," she pulled back and pushed three fingers into Alex once again, turning her wrist back and forth at the apex of her thrust, "You could see yourself, baby, and you could see how amazing you look when you plead with me," she pulled out of the attorney one last time, then spoke her final words, the coup de grace, "And how beautiful you are when you come for me." And with that Olivia thrust in one more time then landed her thumb directly on Alex's clit and just rubbed heavily back and forth and back and forth and around and around.

And that was it. Alex was no longer teetering on the edge but instead crashing over it, arching into Olivia's continued ministrations and touch and penetration and massaging, body shuttering and stuttering and shaking, crying out, tensing and releasing, the fire unleashing from her center, racing through veins and exiting out through the tips of each of her fingers and toes, only Olivia's closeness and sure grip keeping the attorney from falling off the vanity and onto the bathroom floor.

And then everything was quiet. Quiet save for the soft whirling of the bathroom fan and heavy breathing of both women. After some time, Olivia slowly brought Alex's head up, and gently extracted her fingers from the attorney's body and lowered the attorney's foot to the floor, drawing a soft moan, a moan which the detective silenced with a tender kiss.

After several more moments of quiet recovery, Alex began feeling a little more steady, and finally opened her eyes to meet Olivia's. They two women stared meaningfully at each other for several seconds before slow smiles began to creep onto their faces, Olivia's smug and Alex's bashful expressions their acknowledgement of what had just happened.

Alex looked away, a slight blush on her face, "Wow. Yeah, I guess that 'more than took the edge off'," she said through her blush.

Olivia smiled tenderly and used a finger under Alex's chin to bring the attorney's face back towards her then leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss.

When she pulled back, it was Alex that spoke again. The attorney looked down at her body, at the limp robe hanging off it and then back at Olivia, another shy smile on her lips and a light blush coloring her cheeks, "I, uh, I think I need another shower."

This time Olivia chuckled at the statement, recognizing Alex's need, both of their needs, to back slightly away from the intensity of moments before, happily allowing them to return to the more playful mood they had established when Alex had first gotten out of the shower. The detective leaned in and gave Alex another light kiss, "That's probably a good idea," she answered lightly.

Alex smiled back then cocked a suggestive eyebrow as she ran her hand along the collar of Olivia's shirt again, "Care to join me, Detective?" she asked, tone and expression still playful.

Olivia returned the cocked eyebrow and the smile as she considered the offer. In actuality, this one probably really _wasn't_a good idea. They were both already running late for work but... but who was she kidding? "I think that's an offer I can't refuse, Counselor," she finally answered back.

And as both women stripped any remaining clothing from their bodies and then with light tickles and giggles got into the shower, and as both of them later scurried about their bedroom getting re-dressed and attempting to at least minimize just how late they'd be to their respective offices, both studiously avoided the topic of Alex's dream. But it was a topic they'd revisit and talk about in depth at some point.

Some point, soon.

In fact, it was something they'd revisit and talk about that Friday night, not but two days later, when Olivia came home with a new purchase from Best Buy.


End file.
